Christmas Gatherings
by Hyper V
Summary: '"I love you." "I love you too," Katara answered. "This truly is a great Christmas."' Merry Christmas everyone! Have a wonderful holiday filled with fluff and Kataang sweetness! This will not be 2 chapters like I promised. Soooo... sorry!


**(A/N) I want to wish you all a very happy Christmas! This is my gift to all of the Kataang Avatar lovers out there! **

**I'm sorry if this is written really messily. I was sick when I did half of this. So, so sorry! **

**Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Kataang kiddies that exist. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was Christmas Eve. Aang and Katara were at Katara's parent's house to celebrate Christmas with the rest of her family. Aang and Katara had gotten married a sum of 15 years ago and already had 2 children. The third was on its way. Katara was now about 8 months pregnant and expecting a boy.

Their oldest child, Kyla, was 6, and their soon-to-be middle child, Aoi, was 4.

At the moment, Aoi was in the kitchen. Kya, their grandmother, had just made a fresh batch of gingerbread cookies. Otherwise known as Aoi's favorite snack.

Aoi, who had his big eyes peaking over the top of the counter, was on his tip toes. His hand was just about to reach the nearest cookie when he heard a deep voice.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

Aoi turned around to see his father cowering over him. He gulped, putting his hands behind his back, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Nothing daddy," he answered.

"That's what I thought," Aang said as he picked up his son and carried him back into the living room to join the grownups.

All the while, Aoi was looking back at the cookies longingly as he was taken into the next room.

When they got into the living room, the whole family was there, setting up knick knacks that were not needed, but looked pretty. Katara and Kya were near the Christmas tree, decorating it with beautiful ornaments. Katara was on her tip toes trying to put the star on the top of the tree.

Aang put down his son and went over to his wife.

"Need help, sweetie?" Aang asked as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Nice of you to offer help honey," she replied, "but I think I'm just about finished."

She gave a grunt as she stood once again on her tip toes to try to get the star on the tree.

"From the looks of things," Aang began, taking the star from her, "you need some help."

Katara sighed and kissed Aang on the cheek before waking over to the sofa and sat down. Kyla came over and sat next to her mother.

"Mommy," she said, almost in a whisper.

"What is it dearest?" Katara asked as she rubbed her daughter on the back.

"When the baby comes," Kyla started shakily, "will you love him more than me?"

Katara gasped and hugged her oldest child.

"Of course not," Katara chuckled. "Just because there is another baby in the house, doesn't mean you father and I won't love you or your brother any less."

Kyla hugged her mother, smiling.

"Ok," she sighed.

"Time for presents," Hakoda said as he came into the living room with a big, brown sack and a Santa hat on. "For Aoi," he handed the little boy a blue box wrapped in green ribbon, "and for Kyla," he handed the girl a pink box with a red bow on top.

The two kids wasted no time in ripping open there presents. Aoi got a toy boat, and Kyla got a stuffed doll.

Katara smiled as the two children played. She didn't notice Aang, who sat himself down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She jumped a bit, but leaned into his touch after she realized who it was.

Aang had an ear to ear smile on his face as he watched his two children play.

"I got you something," Aang said suddenly, making Katara jump. "You sure are jumpy today, anything wrong?"

"No, no," Katara assured him, "I'm just thinking of how nice this is. Did you say you got something for me?"

"Sure did," Aang said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Here."

She took the dark blue box from him and opened it. Inside was the necklace her mother had given her, but it was all polished up. Aang had taken it from Kyla after she played with it and had gotten it dirty. Katara had asked him why he had taken it, but he never gave her an answer.

"Aang," Katara breathed, "it looks just like it had before." Katara took the trinket and tied it around her neck. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Sweetie," Aang replied.

She leaned up and gave him a short peck on the lips. "This is really a special Christmas, even if the whole family isn't here."

Suki and Sokka were at their house doing God knows what and Katara and Aang never wanted to find out. It was still special for them.

"I remember Christmas about 6 years ago," Aang said as he hugged her tighter.

Katara laughed. "Wasn't that the Christmas where I told you I was pregnant with Kyla?"

"Yep," Aang sighed dreamily. "I really couldn't have asked for a better Christmas."

Katara kissed him on the cheek. "That was a very special Christmas, even if you did faint at the news."

"Can't blame me," Aang defended himself. "You told me like it was no big deal with the biggest smile on your face. I was just so happy and wasn't expecting it, so I fainted."

"Well," Katara started, "I'm just glad you didn't faint the next two times."

"I was prepared those times," Aang laughed.

"I know," Katara sighed as she snuggled up to him. "And I know you didn't mean to the first time with Kyla."

"Thanks for being so understanding," Aang replied.

"Oh, you're welcome Sweetie," Katara cooed as she kissed him on the lips. "That's what lovers do. Be understanding."

"I know," Aang said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Katara answered. "This truly is a great Christmas."

"Agreed," Aang said as looked at the rest of the family and added, "Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!" everyone else said in unison.

Aang kissed Katara again on the lips.

"I have gingerbread cookies!" Kya cheered as she walked into the living room with the cookies.

Aoi smiled. "Cookies!" he shouted happily, running over to the cookie pan and taking a handful of cookies. "These are good!" the 4-year-old praised as he stuffed the cookies into his mouth.

Katara took a cookie from the pan and ate it. "These are good cookies. What cookbook did you make them from, mom?"

"Oh," Kya dismissed, "just an old family recipe."

"Ok," Katara said as she ate the cookie. Suddenly, she gasped.

Aang looked at her worried and knelt down beside her. "What is it? Are you hurt?" he asked hurriedly.

"I'm ok," Katara laughed. "But I think the little guy likes the cookie too, he's kicking up a storm. Feel it."

Katara moved Aang's hand so it was placed on top of her bulging stomach.

"Wow," Aang breathed. "It's really amazing."

"I know," Katara said. "I just can't wait to get him out of me."

"Yeah," Aang sighed. "But haven't you gotten used to it since you've had two other children?"

"Shut up," Katara mumbled, but the smile on her face betrayed what she was really feeling.

"I love you too," Aang smiled as he hugged her shoulders.

Katara laughed at him while they both watched their children play, thinking of how great this Christmas really was.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) Ugggghhhhh! This took me 4 days to complete! 3 of them I was sick for, so no giving me crap about how bad it was or how sappy the ending was! I do really sappy endings so you better be used to it by now! **

**Have a good Christmas and I hope you get everything you wanted! **

**I lied when I said this might be two chapters long, 'cause it won't. I'm so, so, so sorry about that. **

**Just so you know, my birthday is January 1****st****. So, you'll be lucky if you get a story for Jan. 1, 2012 or for the years after that. **

**Review please and make my Christmas wish come true! Happy holidays!**


End file.
